


The Most Dangerous Game

by Rosie2009



Series: Descendants Fanfiction [49]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie2009/pseuds/Rosie2009
Summary: Evie, Mal, Uma, Audrey, Jane, and Lonnie play a game of Truth or Dare. However, when Uma goes a little too far trying to be cool, she hurts Audrey’s feelings terribly and has to make things right. Full of friendship feels, humor, and a little bit of angst.
Relationships: Audrey Rose & Uma (Disney), Ben & Gil & Harry Hook & Jay & Carlos de Vil, Evie & Audrey Rose (Disney), Evie & Jane & Mal & Audrey Rose & Uma & Li Lonnie (Disney), Evie & Jane & Mal & Audrey Rose & Uma (Disney), Evie & Jane (Disney: Descendants), Evie & Li Lonnie, Evie & Mal (Disney), Evie & Uma (Disney), Gil & Harry Hook, Jane & Audrey Rose (Disney: Descendants), Jane & Mal (Disney: Descendants), Jane & Uma (Disney: Descendants), Jane/Carlos de Vil, Jay & Carlos De Vil, Jay/Audrey Rose (Disney), Li Lonnie & Audrey Rose, Li Lonnie & Mal, Li Lonnie & Uma, Mal & Audrey Rose (Disney), Mal & Uma (Disney)
Series: Descendants Fanfiction [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252532
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Most Dangerous Game

“Hey, do we have all of our stuff?” Evie inquired, and Mal looked back at her best friend, smiling and offering her a thumbs-up.

“Yeah. Me and Uma moved the coffee table and Audrey and Jane went and got all the pillows. Right now all we’re missing is Lonnie, and when she’s here, we’re set,” Mal answered, and Evie nodded approvingly, joining Mal, Jane, Audrey, and Uma in the living room.

The girls were all working to set things up so that they could have a girls’ night sleepover. At this point, they were only waiting for Lonnie to arrive. They had a whole night of fun planned, and they were going to start the evening with a fine match of truth or dare before binge-watching one of Evie’s old Western-like series that Evie and Jane so enjoyed.

Of course, Uma liked them, too, despite the fact that she didn’t want to admit it. Mal mostly watched them just because Evie liked them; Audrey didn’t like them at all, but for the sake of spending time with the group, she put aside her feelings; and in their experience, Lonnie was mostly good with anything that they watched.

“Hey, she just texted saying she was close and wouldn’t be long,” Audrey supplied helpfully, and Uma shrugged as she plopped down on the rug alongside the daughter of the Fairy Godmother.

“If she takes too much longer, we’re going to need to start without her. I’m ready to jump right into the fun,” Uma proclaimed, grinning widely as she rubbed her hands together conspiratorially and settled her gaze on Jane. Jane suddenly looked quite worried indeed, and Audrey rolled her eyes.

“That’s just because you’re looking forward to trying to embarrass us all,” Audrey told her, and Uma shrugged.

“Perhaps. But you guys were the ones that invited me over here,” Uma explained with a wave of her finger, and Audrey scoffed as Mal and Evie sat down on the floor with Jane and Uma.

“You invited yourself, in case you didn’t remember,” Audrey shot back, and Uma smirked, her dark brown gaze alight with mischief.

“No, I didn’t. I distinctly remember you, Evie, and Mal talking about having a girls’ night sleepover,” Uma informed her smugly, and Audrey shook her head.

“That’s what we were doing, talking about a girls’ night sleepover. But you were never part of our talking.”

“I could’ve sworn you did. Meh. Maybe it was just the undertones of the conversation screaming, ‘Uma! We need you to make this boring thing exciting!’” Uma called in a little voice, mimicking the supposed sound. Evie chuckled at the pirate, and Mal laughed as well. Audrey rolled her eyes, a hint of fondness in her gaze, and she looked at Uma.

“We were doing fine, thank you very much,” Audrey replied, and just as Uma started to keep talking, someone came in the door.

They all turned around, and to their happiness, they saw Lonnie. She grinned widely, waving at the group.

“What’s up, peeps?” Lonnie greeted the lot of them, holding up two fingers in a peace sign as she wiped her feet at the door. She then headed over to the group, standing there and looking down at them.

“Good to see you waited on me,” Lonnie expressed with a smile, and Evie nodded swiftly.

“Of course we did! We couldn’t do it without you,” Evie sweetly informed her. Uma rolled her eyes with a huff.

“Uma wanted to start without you, but we wouldn’t let it happen,” Audrey told Lonnie, and Uma laughed, shaking her head at the pink princess.

“You are such a tattle-tale. It’s just unbelievable,” Uma spoke her thoughts aloud. Truthfully, she wasn’t particularly bothered by the fact that Audrey had told on her. Uma really didn’t care what Lonnie thought about her. However, she did care about aggravating Audrey when she could.

“I am not a tattle-tale! I’m a truth-teller!” Audrey proclaimed, and Lonnie suddenly looked very interested in this exchange as she looked between the girls.

“Tattle-tale,” Uma replied, and Audrey narrowed her eyes.

“Truth-teller!”

“Tattle-tale.”

“Truth-teller!”

“Tattle-tale.”

“I’m telling you, I’m a truth-teller!!!!”

“Hey, hey, shut up,” Mal told them, trying to get the girls to behave in front of Lonnie and so that they could actually play the game sometime soon.

“Just calm down some. Let’s be chill,” Evie explained to them carefully, placing her hand on Audrey’s arm, and Lonnie chuckled at the entire ordeal. It was very entertaining for her to see Audrey get so upset about something and for someone to keep pushing her buttons even through that.

Audrey huffed, and Uma just smiled widely as she looked at the other girl. She mouthed the words to Audrey again, and Audrey just sneered in response. Uma just smiled widely.

Lonnie could tell that Audrey obviously wasn’t very upset because she would not have let go of the situation so easily. And despite the fact that Uma didn’t look like it, Lonnie could tell the pirate didn’t mean her words. There was always an ever-present hint of teasing in her tone.

So, because of these things, Uma and Audrey’s relationship was very intriguing to Lonnie. And she found that she felt like testing it a little with this upcoming game of Truth or Dare.

“Wow, you two are like oil and water. How do you tolerate each other?” Lonnie questioned as she sat down with the other girls. Uma shrugged as she looked at Lonnie.

“We don’t,” Uma told her simply, and Audrey couldn’t help but grin a little.

“And that’s the secret to our friendship,” Audrey explained, a hint of pride in her voice. However, Uma raised an eyebrow at the princess, and she laughed a little.

“Well, if we had one, of course,” Uma responded, and Audrey’s gaze snapped to Uma’s swiftly. Uma smirked, ignoring the princess. Audrey swallowed, pushing away the initial hurt at that statement in favor of taking it more gracefully. She straightened and attempted to distract herself from the entire thing.

“Okay, guys, let’s start our Truth or Dare match,” Mal suggested.

“Remember, we each get two passes, but after that, we have to agree to whatever dare or tell whatever truth,” Evie informed them all, and they all expressed varying forms of agreement.

“Lonnie, you wanna go first?” Mal offered.

“Why, thank you for the honors,” Lonnie replied with a wide grin before looking at the group of girls and working to make her decision on who she would start the match with. Her gaze finally settled on Uma, and the pirate raised an eyebrow.

“Alright! I’m going to say, Uma, truth or dare?” Lonnie made her choice.

“Dare. I ain’t scared,” Uma shot back confidently.

“Okay. I dare you to sit on Audrey’s lap for the rest of the game,” Lonnie told her, a wild grin on her face as she gave Uma the challenge.

Uma shared a somewhat surprised and reluctant gland with Audrey, but, not willing to risk her reputation, willingly headed over and plopped down on Audrey’s legs. Audrey scrunched her nose in disgust, leaning back as far as she could and using her hands to support her.

“Whatchu looking disgusted for?” Uma questioned somewhat accusingly, and Audrey furrowed her brow.

“I don’t know. Could it possibly have something to do with the fact that you’re way closer than I ever wanted you to be?” Audrey sarcastically asked, and Uma rolled her eyes, starting to argue with the girl.

Mal raised an eyebrow at Lonnie, and the daughter of Mulan just shrugged carefreely in response.

“I honestly think you just did that to start a fight,” Mal claimed, knowing that Uma and Audrey weren’t really even paying attention. Also, she had noticed that Lonnie had been getting a lot of enjoyment out of Audrey and Uma’s bickering dynamic.

“Maybe. But they really are absolutely hilarious,” Lonnie expressed her thoughts, chuckling as she watched the other two girls’ bickering.

“Tell that to someone who hasn’t been on three trips with them,” Mal replied, and Evie nodded wholeheartedly, raising her eyebrows as Audrey smacked Uma’s arm.

“Dang, no need to get physical with me! Jeez!” Uma held her hands up in defense of herself, and Audrey hmphed in response. Uma rolled her eyes but returned her gaze to the rest of the girls.

“Alright, my turn now….”

“Joy, joy… Who gets to be the lucky duck, I wonder?” Audrey questioned aloud, and Uma shot her a glare.

“Well, since you’re being that way about it, it won’t be you,” Uma informed her, and Audrey frowned in reply. Uma ran her gaze over the other girls in their group. She quietly weighed and considered her options, and she finally settled on the quietest person in the entire group.

“Jane, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Where do you buy your thongs?” Uma questioned, and Jane’s eyes went wide as she took in the other girl’s question.

“Pass!” Jane squeaked, and Uma grinned.

“Aw, man… I actually was curious about that,” Lonnie genuinely expressed, and Uma looked at her somewhat strangely.

“Okay, number one, I was pretty sure it was a mostly well-guarded secret, so how does she know about Jane’s thongs? And number two, out of what dumpster did you get her?” Uma questioned as she looked at Mal, Evie, and Jane, jabbing a thumb at Lonnie, and Lonnie just grinned good-naturedly.

“Welp, number one, I accidentally saw them on the floor when I visited her and Audrey’s dorm. And number two, I’m straight from out behind Victoria’s Secret, Captain, My Captain,” Lonnie replied, offering a playful salute, and Uma raised an eyebrow at her but smirked slightly, enjoying the comeback.

“Huh. It’s good to see that at least a few of you Auradon girls have some bite,” Uma complimented in that strange yet sincere way of hers. Audrey furrowed her brow, looking between the both of them somewhat offendedly.

“What do you mean? I’m bitey!”

“Oh, please. You’re the biggest chicken I’ve ever seen. A total wuss,” Uma said, waving a hand at the girl dismissively, and Audrey just looked at her but didn’t say anything. Evie looked at the pink princess and couldn’t help but note that Audrey looked the slightest bit hurt.

Evie looked over at Mal, trying to silently communicate her suspicions about the other girl, and Mal immediately caught on.

“Okay, Jane, you ask somebody,” Mal spoke up, catching Evie’s glance and at least somewhat understanding the situation. Of course, Mal could easily see that Audrey was not in a particularly happy sort of way.

“Umm…. Truth or dare…. Audrey?” Jane questioned, and Audrey sighed in irritation.

“Dare,” she answered, heavily unimpressed.

“Okay… Uh… I dare you to… point at the person you least like in this room,” Jane spoke up, and Audrey immediately pointed at Uma from her position underneath the pirate. Uma glanced back at Audrey and her jaw fell a bit slack as she took in where the princess’s finger was directed.

“Aw, now that’s just rude,” Uma spoke, shaking her head in a reprimanding gesture.

“You deserve it,” Audrey huffily told her, and Uma just raised her eyebrows, looking at Lonnie and Mal with a shrug.

“Princesses,” Uma declared, and Lonnie nodded, a playful look in her eyes. Mal almost nodded, but she suddenly felt Evie’s weight pushing against her side. Mal shifted her gaze to Evie and quickly noticed that the other girl was staring at her, an eyebrow raised. Mal just grinned guiltily at her, squeezing the bluenette’s arm affectionately.

“Mal, truth or dare?” Audrey asked quickly, not really relishing the entire game, and Mal leaned her head against Evie’s.

“Truth.”

“Is it true that Uma’s always been this irritating?” Audrey asked, and Uma glared at the princess.

“Why are you attacking me?” Uma shot back at Audrey, trying to understand the princess’s sudden meanness. Audrey just ignored Uma in favor of staring at Mal.

“Answer it, Mal,” Audrey commanded, and Mal awkwardly looked between the two of them.

“Well, she’s always been sarcastic… I’m not sure irritating’s the right word for it, though,” Mal very cautiously replied to Audrey, and Uma just crossed her arms over her chest as Audrey shifted underneath her.

“Okay, anyways… Truth or dare, E?” Mal questioned, and Evie shrugged.

“Dare,” Evie picked, figuring that Mal wouldn’t likely come up with anything too bad for her. Mal smiled wickedly, and Evie immediately knew that she had made the wrong choice.

“I dare you to lick Uma’s foot.”

“Pass,” Evie replied, and Mal chuckled.

“Okay, then,” Mal permitted, and Evie smiled widely, coming up with a good idea.

“M, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to lick Uma’s foot.”

“This is the one thing that I’m actually going to have to pass on,” Mal replied, and Evie smiled slyly at her best friend.

“Alright… Truth or dare… Lonnie?” Mal asked, and Lonnie looked over at the other girl, that carefree expression on her face as she gazed at the faerie.

“Truth. Nothing to hide here,” Lonnie effortlessly made her choice.

“What’s your deepest, darkest secret?” Mal asked immediately, taking her opportunity to potentially draw something out of the other girl.

“Not thongs, I hope,” Uma piped up, and Lonnie grinned widely, enjoying the pirate’s sass. Audrey, on the other hand, looked much less pleased.

In fact, Audrey was very hurt. She couldn’t believe that Uma would do this to her, and quite honestly, she was also sort of jealous of Lonnie. The girl had just marched in and immediately made Uma like her while Audrey had to work at Uma and chip away her defenses over time to finally worm her way into Uma’s affections.

She felt that it just wasn’t fair to her, and that feeling was primarily what had been guiding her actions.

“Nope. Not thongs. I guess my deepest, darkest secret is that I have a pair of lucky socks that I’ve had since I was eight, and I’ve never washed them,” Lonnie answered simply, and Mal looked at her somewhat skeptically. For some reason, Mal had a feeling that Lonnie was dodging what her true deepest secret was. Something about the way her eyes shifted somewhat nervously away from Jane’s hinted this to the faerie. However, she decided ultimately to let it go.

“I bet it’s not a secret to anyone who comes very close to your dresser,” Uma quipped, and Lonnie laughed heartily. Evie snorted, enjoying the joke, and Mal couldn’t help but laugh at the sound. Evie’s laugh always did end up making Mal laugh in turn.

“It probably wouldn’t be if I actually put my socks in the dresser,” Lonnie responded, and Uma tilted her head curiously.

“Where _do_ you put them?”

“Welp, that’s going to have to wait for another time that I pick truth,” Lonnie shrugged, and Uma smirked, raising an eyebrow at Lonnie with a chuckle.

“Nice,” Uma complimented, and Audrey growled under her breath as she shifted her gaze between the two of them.

“Okay… Evie, truth or dare?”

“Dare. I’m not too scared,” Evie assured her, and Mal smiled, unable to help finding pleasure in her prior dare for Evie.

“I dare you and Mal to sit apart from each other for the rest of the match. And not to talk to each other,” Lonnie dared them, and Uma’s eyes widened as she looked at the two girls.

“Wow… I couldn’t have thought of a more despicable dare for those two if I tried,” Uma expressed, impressed with Lonnie, and Audrey was exceedingly irritated now.

“Yeah. I know they won’t be able to last,” Lonnie replied, and Uma smirked, nodding as she wholeheartedly agreed with the statement.

Evie looked at Mal in horror, taking the faerie’s hands in her own immediately. Evie was completely unable to imagine not being close to Mal or talking to her best friend for a whole match of Truth or Dare. However, Mal’s eyes were narrowed as she looked at the girls.

“Don’t pass, E. We’ve got to prove them wrong,” Mal gently commanded the bluenette, and Evie gaped at Mal as if she had completely lost her mind.

“Seriously?”

“Seriously,” Mal replied, looking at Evie somewhat painedly. They shared a long glance, and Mal hugged Evie tightly.

“I’m going to miss you,” Evie tenderly spoke in a whine, and Mal nodded, swallowing as she squeezed Evie.

“Me, too,” Mal told the bluenette, and Uma rolled her eyes as she clapped her hands.

“Move it, y’all. No time for all that Mevie sappy crap,” Uma hurried them, and Mal separated from Evie as she scooted to the opposite side of their circle. Evie gazed at her in sadness and disappointment.

“Wow. You truly have earned my respect. You successfully separated the inseparable. And I should know because that’s like parting the Red Sea without Moses,” Uma informed her, and Lonnie chuckled, starting to respond to the pirate captain. However, she was swiftly interrupted by Audrey.

“What do you know about the Bible, you demon?” Audrey shot at the pirate in aggravation, taking the opportunity to attack Uma once again.

“What _is_ your problem?” Uma questioned in shock, surprised at Audrey’s sudden malicious behavior. Audrey just furrowed her brow, looking away in irritation, and Uma looked at her somewhat strangely before turning back to speak to the rest of them.

“Uma, truth or dare?” Evie questioned after a long moment, and Uma shrugged.

“Dare.”

“I dare you to tell Mal that I really miss her a whole lot, more than anything, and I know we’ve only been apart for a few moments, but I don’t think I can last a whole match without her,” Evie expressed, lying down on the rug as she dramatically gazed over at Uma and Mal.

Uma furrowed her brow and looked at Mal.

“You get all that?” Uma questioned, and Mal nodded, her eyes only on Evie.

“Uma, tell Evie that I miss her, too, and I hope we can get back together soon,” Mal spoke aloud, not even glancing at Uma, and Uma rolled her eyes, opening her mouth to speak, but quickly finding herself interrupted.

“Uma, tell Mal that I love her more than anything and that I wish she was beside me so I could hug her,” Evie expressed, lying on her back and looking at Mal upside down as she effectively put on her full dramatic show of protest.

“Uma, tell Evie that I---”

“Okay, look, I’m pretty sure this isn’t how the dare works,” Uma informed them, and the two best friends sighed deeply.

However, Evie’s eyes widened as she got an idea, and she leaned over to Uma, whispering in her ear.

“Tell Mal I think I figured out a way around the dare!” Evie told the pirate, and Uma groaned deeply before turning to the faerie.

“She thinks she figured out a way around the dare,” Uma informed Mal shortly, unimpressed with the sudden change of plans that Evie had enacted. Mal brightened and she leaned over, whispering to Uma.

“Tell Evie that’s great and that I’m happy we can talk to each other some way or another,” Mal expressed, and Uma rolled her eyes, looking at Evie as she got a particularly genius idea.

“She thinks you need to shut up because you’re driving me crazy,” Uma told Evie, and the bluenette raised her eyebrows as she looked at Mal. Mal looked at Uma in some offense. Lonnie immediately laughed like a nutcase at the comment, and Uma grinned victoriously at the other girl before looking at Mal and Evie with a bit more seriousness.

“What?!” Evie yelped dumbfoundedly, and Mal shook her head swiftly.

“I definitely didn’t say that! Uma!” Mal added the pirate’s name as an afterthought, trying to avoid breaking the rules of her and Evie’s dare.

“Let’s just move on, why don’t we?” Uma suggested with a false smile. Evie furrowed her brow, about to say something else, but Lonnie interrupted.

“Sure thing, boss. Your turn,” Lonnie easily pointed to the captain, and Audrey scoffed, rolling her eyes in annoyance as she mentally called Lonnie a multitude of names.

“Good. Somebody that shows some respect. Now, Jane, truth or dare?” Uma asked, and Mal couldn’t help but wonder if Uma was purposefully targeting Jane for some particular reason.

“Truth.”

“How far have you and Carlos gone?” Uma questioned, and Jane immediately turned red as a beet. Evie gasped at the implications, and Mal couldn’t help but laugh at the look on Jane’s face. Audrey only looked slightly interested whereas Lonnie looked as if this was the most fascinating thing that she had heard asked in her entire life.

“Pass!”

“Yep. That’s a sign that she for sure went too far,” Uma pointed out, grinning widely.

“You should know,” Audrey murmured under her breath, and Uma couldn’t help but feel a bit of anger flare in her. Audrey knew better than thinking that Uma went too far. Uma had expressed otherwise, and it was well-known that Uma was honest about those sorts of things.

“No! That’s not it at all!” Jane squeaked in horror, and Uma laughed, deciding to let go of her irritation with Audrey in order to just enjoy Jane’s embarrassment even though she was mostly sure that Jane had not done anything extreme with Carlos just yet.

“Sure thing,” Uma replied, unable to resist picking on the fairy just a bit.

“Really!” Jane assured her, and Uma smiled wickedly before waving at Jane to take her turn. Jane looked at her for a really long time before glancing over at Mal.

“Mal, truth or dare?”

“Truth. I don’t want a dare like Evie got.”

“Do you still like Harry Hook?” Jane questioned, truthfully at a loss as to what to ask Mal. Mal shook her head.

“No. I mean, he’s hot and all, but no, I don’t,” Mal answered easily, and Jane nodded simply, the answer sufficient for her. Mal, knowing it was her turn, shifted her gaze to look at the other girls. She immediately saw that Audrey was still very much upset-looking, and she knew well who had caused the princess’s ailing. So, Mal then looked to Uma with a bit of a smile building upon her face.

“Truth or dare, Uma?” Mal asked, finally having an idea as to how to perhaps fix the entire issue with Audrey and the pirate. Uma looked at Mal, raising an eyebrow.

“Truth. I ain’t scared of squat.”

“How do you really feel about Audrey?” Mal questioned, and Audrey’s gaze immediately snapped to Uma’s back. Mal really hoped Uma would answer this one honestly.

However, to her dread, Uma just smirked.

“Pass,” Uma proclaimed with a laugh. After only a moment of silence, Audrey suddenly sprang into action. She shoved Uma’s back forward and because Uma was so surprised, she didn’t even have a moment to prepare for the sudden movement.

As soon as Uma had fallen off of the other girl’s lap, Audrey got to her feet and glared down at Uma, tears forming in her eyes.

“What is wrong with you?!” Audrey screeched, and Uma just stared at her in shock, blinking at the princess.

“It’s one thing to be tough, but it’s a whole other to be downright insensitive, you horrible sea witch!” Audrey insulted, and Uma raised her eyebrows in surprise.

“I can’t believe we even hang out! And I especially can’t believe I ever wanted to be friends with someone as evil as you!” Audrey cried out, insulting Uma, and the pirate captain gaped at Audrey in shock. Audrey then proceeded to turn on her heel and storm out of the room into the hall, slamming a door behind her.

Uma blinked in pure bewilderment, still lying there on the floor where Audrey had left her, and she slowly looked at the other girls.

“What… Was… _That_?” Uma questioned slowly, and Evie sighed, looking in Audrey’s direction sorrowfully before looking back at Uma.

“She’s been really upset with you since we started this game. Didn’t your sensitive side pick up on that?” Evie questioned, gazing at Uma.

“Or do you not have one of those?” Mal questioned only somewhat bitingly as she tried and failed to bring a bit of levity to the situation. Uma narrowed her eyes at Mal.

“Oh, I do. We just haven’t spoken for quite some time,” Uma replied, sarcasm dripping from her every word.

Lonnie chuckled a bit, shrugging as she tried to alleviate some of the tension.

“Well, it’ll probably be alright. I’ve known her for a while, and when she gets upset like this, she’ll usually blow over after about an hour or less. It’s called the Princess Temper Tantrum. It’s been around since she was the ripe old age of four,” Lonnie explained, and Uma furrowed her brow, looking in the direction that Audrey had left in. After a moment, she shook her head.

“I haven’t obviously known her as long as you have, but I do know when she’s really and truly upset about something,” Uma claimed, and Lonnie hummed in response, not quite sure what to say to that. Uma sighed before standing up and looking at the other girls.

“I’m going to go and see what’s going on. Y’all give us a sec. We shouldn’t be too long,” Uma told the group, and they all nodded. However, Evie started scooting on the rug from her reclined position as she tried to worm her way closer to Mal.

“Oh, and you two bozos stick to your dare,” Uma informed Mal and Evie, and Evie just shot her a halfhearted scowl in reply before gazing at Mal sweetly.

Uma smirked for a moment, but it quickly faded as she headed down the hall, listening carefully for Audrey. She truthfully didn’t really know what had upset the other girl so badly, and, no offense to Lonnie, she honestly didn’t know how anybody could think that this would blow over in an hour or less.

Uma knew Audrey, and she had dealt with her enough in the comparatively short period of time that she had known her to be able to tell the difference between one of the so-called “Princess Temper Tantrums” and true hurt.

Before long, she heard a muffled sob in Evie’s bedroom, and she paused before the door. Uma took a deep breath and she very carefully took hold of the doorknob, turning it carefully. To her relief, it was unlocked, so she could enter easily.

Uma opened the door quietly, and she quickly found Audrey’s pink-clad form on Evie’s bed. Uma couldn’t help but think of all the dramatic princesses she had heard about in her lifetime as she looked at Audrey, but she held her tongue in the way of smart comments to instead make sincere inquiry.

“So, uh… You wanna tell me what just happened?” Uma questioned tentatively as she shut the door behind her. Audrey barely looked up from her position thrown upon the bed.

“Darn it, I should’ve locked the door,” Audrey scolded herself, her voice thick with emotion, and Uma chuckled humorlessly.

“Granted, you probably should’ve. That is the best way to keep people out, after all,” Uma acknowledged, and Audrey just stayed silent, ignoring the pirate.

“So, what’s the problem with you?”

“Me?! I think you should be asking that about you!” Audrey proclaimed, the hurt evident in her voice and Uma sighed slightly, not sure where this was going, but willing to follow so that she could figure out what was wrong.

“What’s the problem with me, then?” Uma asked patiently, and Audrey breathed out hard in irritation.

“Well, besides the fact that you’re intolerable when egged on, you just totally started acting like you were better than me. Like back when we first met,” Audrey told her, and Uma furrowed her brow, stepping closer as she looked at the pink princess lying there in a heap on the bed.

“Is that why you were attacking me so hard back there?” Uma questioned, and Audrey sniffled. Uma felt a pang of regret and guilt hit her hard, and she swallowed hard, trying to keep that feeling at bay.

“It hurt, Uma. We do a lot of things together, and sometimes we’re downright crappy to each other, but I guess I thought I meant more to you than that,” Audrey spoke, her voice muffled yet understandable enough to Uma. Uma tilted her head slightly, moving nearer to the bed.

“Than what?” Uma asked.

“Than liking Lonnie better than me immediately and just leaving me in the dirt,” Audrey replied, and Uma huffed, grinning fondly at the other girl as she spoke up.

“Aw, c’mon, Princess, you know there’s nobody I love to aggravate more than you---”

“You’ve made that much clear,” Audrey shortly replied, her voice snippy yet raw as she laid there on Evie’s bed.

Uma stopped immediately in her words, realizing that she really had hurt Audrey deeper than just the surface. She must have really hit a tender spot in the other girl. Uma sighed deeply, knowing that she was going to have to give more than the usual laughing, joking apology.

The pirate captain moved forward and sat on the bed. After a moment of thinking it over, she flopped down, her body draped across Audrey’s legs.

Audrey huffed in surprise but didn’t retaliate with anything violent as Uma had been afraid that she might.

“Audrey… I respect toughness. I like tough people because I can relate to them. It’s easier for me to understand because I’ve always been in touch with my tough side,” Uma explained, and Audrey didn’t reply, allowing the pirate to speak.

“And I like Lonnie. She’s capable of handling herself, and she seems like a good sparring partner in the way of verbal battle,” Uma added, moving her hand in a gesture to accentuate her words. She was quiet for a moment, trying to compose her next words.

“If this is your way of making me feel better, you suck,” Audrey informed her, and Uma couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Yeah. I suck,” Uma agreed, closing her eyes as she tried to convert her feelings to words. Unfortunately, this was something that she was extremely bad at, but she wanted to tell Audrey the truth.

“Can I revoke a pass in Truth or Dare?” Uma asked after a long moment, and Audrey made a noncommittal noise. Uma let out a puff of air, deciding that she would take that answer as a yes.

“The truth is that you’re the only person that I’d ever want to aggravate. But not because you react so hilariously. Because,” Uma trailed off, breathing deeply as she tried to find how to word this.

“Because you’re the only person I want that kind of relationship with. You’re the only person I can really let loose on without fear it’s going to spark some kind of real rage or dig up some old hatchets,” Uma described, and she paused for a moment, trying to take this down a more meaningful road.

“Audrey, you’re the only person that I can really be myself to the fullest with except Harry and Gil. And… I love you for it. And I know this whole thing sucked, but I’m trying---”

“No. No, it didn’t suck,” Audrey told her, her voice coming through somewhat thickly but very strongly through the bedsheets where her face was currently hidden. Audrey turned her head to the side and moved a little so that her body was crooked so she could look at Uma.

Uma painedly took in the sight of Audrey’s black mascara where it had stained her cheeks, and she felt her stomach lurch at the sight. It really did hurt Uma to see Audrey genuinely upset about something.

“It means a lot,” Audrey expressed, and Uma allowed the corners of her lips to quirk ever so slightly. Uma looked over where Audrey’s hand was hidden, and after a few moments of trepidation, she reached her hand out to the other girl, her palm extended.

Audrey’s gaze shifted to Uma’s hand and she hesitantly pulled her own hand out from under her head to take Uma’s. Uma felt a little piece of her uplift a bit from this uncomfortably pained place it had found itself in.

“You’re my friend, Audrey. One of my best friends, actually. And nobody’s taking your place,” Uma simply told her, not sure what exactly to say to make things right. Audrey smiled a somewhat watery grin at her, and Uma felt her heart swell, glad to see that the princess seemed better.

“You’re my best friend, Uma,” Audrey expressed, and Uma grinned happily, feeling her heart mend completely with the words. She knew now that Audrey felt much better about the entire ordeal, and Uma had obviously not completely failed in her admission.

The two just stood there smiling at each other for a long moment until Uma cleared her throat, realizing it was getting a little too emotional for her liking.

“Umm… Did I mention you had a turd-shaped place in my heart?” Uma asked, and Audrey narrowed her eyes. Uma smirked, seeing that fond look in Audrey’s eyes still and also noticing she hadn’t yet removed her hand from Uma’s.

“Seriously?” Audrey questioned, completely unimpressed, and Uma chuckled, taking it as a sign to keep going with her jokes.

“Yeah! Y’know, like one of those little poop emojis with the weird smiley face on it and everything?”

Audrey chose that moment to move her foot sharply upward and jab Uma in the back. Uma laughed, reaching back with her free hand and grabbing Audrey’s leg firmly in an attempt to keep her from kicking any longer.

“Alright, alright, I’ve stopped. Don’t go abusing me yet again,” Uma told her, sitting up, and Audrey just rolled her eyes fondly as she moved in an upright position to mirror Uma.

Uma looked at Audrey for a moment, sobering and losing her laugh. Audrey returned her gaze, and Uma reached over, hugging Audrey carefully. Audrey reciprocated the gesture easily, and Uma could feel her smile against her thin tee-shirt.

“I’m sorry,” Uma apologized, and Audrey nodded easily. Uma gave her one last squeeze before releasing and scooting back at the distance that she was used to being with Audrey.

“Let’s go get you cleaned up and then we’ll rejoin the match. I’ve got something good planned,” Uma told the princess, and Audrey smiled.

“Do tell,” Audrey replied with a smirk, and Uma proceeded to explain.

After a few more minutes, they eventually reemerged from the bathroom and came into the living room where the girls were gathered on Evie’s rug. However, they weren’t quite ready for the sight they were about to experience.

There before them, Jane was trying to hold onto Evie and keep her from reaching out to Mal, and Lonnie had grabbed hold of Mal and was trying to keep her from touching Evie’s hand.

“Oh, thank goodness you two are back! They’re trying to go back on the dare!” Lonnie told them, almost rolling on her back as Mal suddenly lurched forward toward Evie.

“No space between!” Mal called in a manner not dissimilar to a stirring battle cry.

“NEVER!!!” Evie cried in reply, and Uma could tell that Mal was partially just trying to take everyone’s attention off of Uma and Audrey’s situation in the other room. However, she could also tell that a fair amount of Mal’s actions were actually because she wanted to be close to Evie again.

“Don’t worry, Big Ears and Buttcrack Lip, I’ve got you covered,” Uma addressed Mal and Evie. “I’m going to pick my truth or dare victim--- I mean, participant--- and then I propose we start on our movies,” Uma suggested to the group. They all easily nodded, and Evie looked longingly at Mal before they both stopped fighting Lonnie and Jane.

“Okay… Truth or dare, Jane?” Uma questioned as Audrey sat down beneath her, allowing Uma to plop down on her lap.

“And don’t forget, you’re all out of passes,” Uma reminded her, waggling her eyebrows. Jane looked positively horrified, but she sighed, giving her choice.

“I’m going to pick dare because your truths are just embarrassing!” Jane told Uma, and the pirate grinned widely as she narrowed her eyes at the fairy.

“Alright. I dare you to run through the castle,” Uma told her simply, and Jane sighed in relief, allowing a bit of a grin to come onto her face. Uma smirked slightly, looking back at Audrey slyly, and the princess returned the expression.

“That doesn’t sound so bad---”

“Just in your thongs and your bra,” Uma finished, and Jane’s eyes went ridiculously wide, and if Uma hadn’t have known better, she’d almost think Jane’s eyes were about to fall out of her head.

There was a long period of silence before Uma clapped her hands once.

“Good game! Now let’s watch Evie’s ancient _Five Mile Creek_ series,” Uma proclaimed, getting up and off of Audrey as she plopped down on the nearby couch. Audrey quickly joined her as well. Evie wasted no time in barreling into Mal, Mal laughing at the other girl joyfully. Evie then stood up, helping Mal up as well before they both snuggled closely on a couch. Lonnie got up from her place on the ground and joined Uma and Audrey on the sofa as well.

Jane looked at the other girls in horror, and as they all realized she was the last one in the floor, they cracked up laughing.

Poor Jane had really stuck her foot in it this time, but as Uma and Audrey shared a glance, they couldn’t help but let any pity or humor they had in regard to Jane dissipate as they found themselves truly thankful that they were friends.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“Excuse me! Coming through! Please don’t look!!!” Jane cried as she ran through the castle, glowing red as she flew as fast as she could. She didn’t want anyone to see her longer than she had to let them, and if the look on the staff’s faces was anything to go by, they didn’t want to see her at all.

Uma was on her trail, ensuring that she actually went through with the dare, and Jane was absolutely mortified because she was ninety-nine percent certain that Uma was videoing the entire thing.

So far, Jane had made it all the way up to the hall where Jay and Carlos lived, and she was really hoping that they wouldn’t be in it. So far, the girl had not run into anyone that she knew personally, and she found herself quite lucky.

However, her luck was about to run out as she rounded a corner and found Carlos, Jay, Harry, Gil, and Ben walking through the hallway.

Her eyes went wide and she hurried faster as she shot past them like a flash. They all turned around, gaping at her in horror.

“DON’T LOOK, CARLOS!!!” Jane cried, and Carlos’s eyes went wide as he did indeed look.

“Was that JANE?!!!” he squeaked, and Jay burst into laughter. Uma just flew past them, ignoring the bunch in favor of following the fairy girl.

“That’s the palest thin’ I’ve e’er seen!” Harry called, and Ben covered his own eyes swiftly, trying to avoid seeing one of his childhood friends nearly naked.

“Hey, Harry, what’s that thing she’s wearing?” Gil questioned.

“Underpants, Gilly!” Harry cackled. Gil furrowed his brow in confusion.

“I think she needs some new ones because those don’t cover her behind too well,” Gil told him innocently, and Harry snorted, holding his stomach as he fell into hysterics.

“Man, I never thought I’d actually see that!” Jay cackled joyfully as he slapped Carlos on the back, and Carlos looked as if he might faint as he looked at Jay strangely.

“How did you know about it?!” he asked somewhat breathlessly, not sure if he could stand entirely upright on his own.

“Audrey told me!”

“Why were you and Audrey talking about my girlfriend’s very inappropriate, frightening underwear choice?” Carlos questioned, reaching over and grabbing Jay’s shoulder in an attempt to keep from falling down in the midst of his sheer surprise and mortification.

“It came up,” Jay simply replied, trying to talk between laughs.

“How does my girlfriend’s underwear just come up?!” Jay opened his mouth with an evil look in his eye, about to answer, but Carlos shook his head. “Never mind, I don’t want to know.”

Jane finally rounded the corner, getting away from the five of them, and just as she thought she had gotten away from all sources of embarrassment, she ran into her mother. Fairy Godmother’s jaw dropped in pure astoundment, and Jane rushed away.

“I’M SORRY, MOM!” Jane cried as she ran away. Fairy Godmother watched her go, her eyes wide in total surprise. Uma slowed down to a stop as she stood next to Fairy Godmother, figuring that she’d take a break for just a moment.

“Bibbidi Bobbidi THONGS!!!” Fairy Godmother yelped, and Uma laughed a bit as she sniffed hard.

“Eh, you think that’s bad, wait til’ you find out that she sleeps in the nude,” Uma told the other woman, waggling her eyebrows before chasing after Jane.

Fairy Godmother just stood there, completely bumfuzzled for several moments as she gaped at the two girls running through the hall ahead of her. However, just as Jane was about to turn another corner, she called out loudly in mortification.

“JANE! WE NEED TO HAVE A SERIOUS TALK ABOUT YOUR CHOICE IN UNDERWEAR!!!”


End file.
